The prior art discloses compounding polymers with a fiber (e.g. glass or carbon) or other polymers to produce a reinforced composite. The object of producing the reinforced composite is to increase or enhance the physical properties of the composite. In particular, increasing the thermal and hydrolytic stability of the composite would be advantageous.
The prior art discloses the combination of polyurethanes and polymers in order to increase the mechanical properties of the resultant blend. U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,094 to Tseng et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,445 to Sperk et al. disclose the combination of a thermoplastic polyurethane, a polyester, and a glass fiber to produce a molding composition. International Patent No. WO 95/26432 to Wagner et al. disclose the preparation of an abrasion resistant polyester blend composed of a thermoplastic polyester, a thermoplastic polyurethane, and optionally, nonpolymeric additives that exhibits improved processing safety. Canadian Patent No. 1,111,984 (hereafter CA '111) discloses a poly(butylene terephthalate)/polyurethane molding composition. Tseng et al., Sperk et al., Wagner et al., and CA '111 teach one of ordinary skill in the art to use a higher amounts of polyurethane in order to increase or enhance the mechanical properties of the blend.
In light of the above it would be very desirable to produce a polymer composite that possesses, increased hydrolytic and thermal stability, mechanical strength, and ductility. Moreover, it would be advantageous to produce a polymer composite that requires smaller amounts of polyurethane while possessing superior physical properties.